


You're Doing It Again

by TheWarden



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWarden/pseuds/TheWarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were in the Hinterlands. Collecting herbs that they needed back at the Fortress they had claimed as their base of operations. Namely Elfroot, as they seem to never have enough of it even with the garden that was growing extra for them. It was a normal enough task for all of them, and one the blond elf rather enjoyed. Humming to herself as she picked one right after the other. <br/>Which brought upon the question: What was she doing that caught the eye of Varric?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Doing It Again

“You’re doing it again Antlers.”  
The dwarf by her side said. Keeping his tone low enough so to not alert the others walking nearby. A small bit of thoughtfulness on his part, considering how normally the man would not worry about embarrassing her. And as time went on within the Inqusition, Serene had learned quickly that flustering people seemed to be one of Varric’s specialties.

They were in the Hinterlands. Collecting herbs that they needed back at the Fortress they had claimed as their base of operations. Namely Elfroot, as they seem to never have enough of it even with the garden that was growing extra for them. It was a normal enough task for all of them, and one the blond elf rather enjoyed. Humming to herself as she picked one right after the other.   
Which brought upon the question: What was she doing that caught the eye of Varric?

“Doing what? Picking herbs like what you’re supposed to be doing?”  
She raised an eyebrow with a small smile. Knowing she caught him shirking the tedious duty. Which was, once more, as usual as things could get.   
“I’m talking about where you were looking as you were picking the damn plants.”  
He skillfully dodged the accusation Countering her smile with his own and a gleam in his eye appearing when her lips wavered a little. Twitching downwards for a moment before she went back to picking the plants.   
Was she staring at something?

“Oh? And where exactly was I looking?”  
“Is the back of Chuckles’ head really that interesting?”

She almost pulled the root out of the ground abruptly. Eyes going wide and looking back at the smug-looking dwarf before glancing around. Making sure that everyone was paying attention to their tasks instead of their conversation. Gods only know what would happen if, say, the Inquisitor was paying attention. The woman would never let her live it down if she caught wind.  
“I’m not sure what you mean, Varric.”  
She tried to play innocent. Glancing over to where Solas, “Chuckles”, was currently crouching. Brows furrowed a little in concentration as he diligently worked. Knowing him though, he was probably trying to keep himself from being bored out of his mind. Meaningless tasks that he did not enjoy were normally not something that kept his mind as busy as it always wanted to be.

The dwarf chuckled before walking over to her. Placing a hand on her shoulder before walking away. Presumably to go bother the tense Seeker as she tried to work. Under his breath muttering something that sounded close to being: “You make it so obvious.”

Obvious? What did she make obvious? Of course, she enjoyed the company of the male elf. Both of their interests intertwined comfortably, with her pursuit of knowledge and with his vast knowledge he enjoyed sharing. He had so many stories, so many theories, so much to teach as to what he had witnessed in his time in the Fade; of course it was fascinating to someone like her. She had even left her clan to learn more about the Ancient Elves. Not satisfied with the teachings as she grew up.

So, yes, she enjoyed Solas’ company. Reading in silence as he worked on his mural, listening to him while he puttered about and helping him clean up after a painting session, dining together when time got out of hand after not eating all day; that sort of thing. It was normal with friends. After all, the Inquisitor frequently spent time with the Commander as well.

Then again, that was probably not the best comparison. Consdering everyone in Skyhold knew what Kiri and Cullen were doing most nights.

Another glance over at Solas and she smiled a little bit to herself. Standing up after grabbing a few more Elfroot and wiping her hands on her scarf to get the dirt of. Walking over to the other elf and offering a hand.   
“Lets go convince everyone that a break is in order, yes?”  
Her chest clenched painfully at his smile. Exhaling shakily as he accepted the hand and getting to his own feet. Looking at the position of the sun before agreeing.  
“That would be the best plan, I think we must all be exhausted. Let us go.”

She nodded and followed behind him. Varric’s words ringing through her head as they caught up with the rest of the group. Varric moving to stand beside her.

He was just a friend. Just a friend. All she wanted was a friend in him.

“You’re doing it again Antlers.


End file.
